Fear
by Hawki
Summary: Oneshot: Master Org didn't fear anything. Or at least he didn't until he came face-to-face with the Red Ranger. For while he couldn't harm him directly, the indirect effects of such a confrontation were another story...


"_The only thing we have to fear is fear itself."_

Franklin D. Roosevelt

* * *

**Fear**

"So...we finally meet."

It's a cliche greeting and given that the meeting between Master Org and this...boy isn't going to last long, the org knows it. Why he isn't in his Ranger form is another matter entirely but in the end, no difference apart from allowing the world's destructor to finish off this pest sooner. After all, he has no reason to fear him. He fears nothing.

"Master Org..." says the human, continuing the cliche of heroes starting off confrontations with villains slowly. "You're the one responsible for all this destruction!"

The org leader chuckles. "Impressive...isn't it?"

It is clear to the future ruler of the world that, for now at least, his adversary isn't afraid either. That much at least, they have in common. Physically however, they are as different as chalk is to cheese. While Master Org wears billowing robes and has a pakle complexion, the Red Ranger is slim, with a body akin to an athlete and wears clothing of his Ranger namesake. A fine specimen of a human being perhaps, but meerly one of six billion that will soon meet their end. And in that sense, he is no different.

Yet Master Org has to admit, there's something eerilly familiar about him...

"This isn't impressive..." begins the boy, displaying the unexpected talent of being able to continue a conversation while pacing around like a...(wild animal? Certainly it's a trait the Ranger seems to possess somehow). "It's pathetic! You're nothing but a coward!"

Master Org is taken aback. He comes out here, into the middle of this _disgusting _forest to do his own work and this...this hairless _ape _is accusing him of cowardice? Obviously his still being here is down to ignorance rather than any bravery on his own part. Just like Richard Evans in a sense...

Master Org shudders. He can't think of that. Not now, not ever and by pollution himself, he's not going to let his enemy remind him of it.

"I fear nothing!" the org ruler declares, shouting it out to nature as much to this human. "It is _you _who should be in fear!"

Or rather pain, given the bolt he sends into the weakling from his staff. But then again, pain often leads to fear. It reminds animals of their own mortality. And struggling on the ground, gasping for breath, it is clear that the blockhead in front of him is no different.

"Now..." sneers Master Org. "That's pathetic!"

The boy doesn't answer. And as he's immediatly suspended in a stream of energy from his enemy, writing and yelling in pain, he doesn't really get the chance to. A bonus really. So late in the conversation, Master Org doesn't feel like listening to vague platitudes concerning good and evil. There is only power in the end and none can rival his. Not the Power Rangers, not the Soul Bird that they seek in this forest, not _anything_.

Yet he drops the boy anyway. This battle may be won already, but he can at least have some fun while he's at it. Fun enough to see that the Ranger dropped a picture when he landed, one that Master Org approaches out of curiosity. With the boy writing in pain like a stuck pig, he can afford to take his time.

What he can't afford however is regret.

And seeing the faces of Richard and Elizabeth Evans along with their infant son, he feels it...

No...it's not exactly regret that he feels. But staring into the past, the org feels something. Something that his org self cannot comprehend and whatever remains of his humanity is urging him to. Something that is completely and utterly _alien _to him. Something that allows the boy to rise to his feet, grab the picture and get ready to fight without Master Org even noticing.

Or is that Viktor Adler? Is it Master Org who meets the gaze of the child, or the human who killed his parents?

Or did Master Org do that? When did his humanity end and when did his current power begin?

Master Org/Viktor Adler doesn't know. And that makes him afraid. Not of the Soul Bird which he quickly sends flying off. Not of the roar of the Red Lion that shakes the forest floor. Not even of the Red Ranger who, while now back on his feet, is still at his mercy. In the end, it's not _knowing _what makes Master Org/Viktor Adler afraid. He doesn't know whether this boy is truely who he says it is. He doesn't know to what extent his humanity, his _weakness _remains in him. He doesn't know...

...he's not sure what he knows anymore. And promptly leaving the forest via his magic, he reflects on what this means. His claim that he fears nothing has been rendered a lie. There is but one thing he fears. One thing that could be Master Org's downfall and Viktor Adler's salvation. Something both wonderful and terrifying at the same time...

...it's fear itself.

* * *

_A/N_

_This is the result from a request for a story centred on Master Org. Not the easiest of requests I'm afraid-_Wild Force _doesn't exactly rank highly in my favoured seasons so apologies for any letdowns._


End file.
